


Did we...?

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Series: Cor and Shawnie [3]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: ALL the awkward, Awkward, First Time, M/M, SO MUCH AWKWARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a horrible headache. Was there someone in the bed with him? Holy shit. It's Cory. Did they..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did we...?

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble. This one is a sequel to Have You...? which takes place when they're in eighth or ninth grade (which ever you prefer). This one is a couple years later, in tenth or eleventh grade (you pick).

Shawn was used to waking up in different beds. He had moved from place to place (including the Pink Flamingo Trailer Park, Jonathan's, and some stops at the Matthews' in between), so sometimes it took a while to remember where he had slept the night before.

However, this morning was different. He had a horrible headache. Was there someone in the bed with him? Holy shit. It's Cory. Did they..? No, no, they couldn't have. There was no way. He just needed to remember how they got there.

 _Don't freak out. Just think. How did we get here?_  Shawn asked himself. He had slept in Cory's bed plenty of times, but they had been younger and he hadn't woken up hung over. Cory rolled on his side and mumbled something about pancakes in his sleep. _Aw, he's so cute. No. Not cute. Very not cute_.

The first thing Shawn could remember was Cory at a party (whose party though, because he couldn't recall) with a drink in his hand, and a vague image of one in his own. Then another. And another. He was pretty sure that Cory had had more than him, and if his headache said anything, Cory's would be ten times worse.

Then he could remember feeling good, feeling really _really_ good. Oh no. No no no. They really had...Shawn felt like scum. He got Cory plastered at a stupid party and took advantage of him. He was the worst friend ever--he'd never be able to face Cory again.

It had started pretty normally, with a declaration of 'I love you, man,' and a tight hug. Then there was a soft peck on Cory's cheek, which became a heated kiss almost immediatel. It hadn't been the first time they kissed, but it was a lot more than what they had done the first time, and they had sworn never to kiss again.

Oh god. He had taken Cory's virginity. That was just _wrong_. Cory's first time was supposed to be with Topanga, or else some other girl, not his best friend. Shawn felt like a horrible person.

"Shawnie? Are you awake?" Cory groaned. "My back is killing me, and my head is even worse. Ugh, I don't think I'm ever drinking again. What did we even do?"

"That depends on how much you remember," Shawn muttered. "I don't remember very much." Ok, that was a lie, but he wanted to know what Cory knew before he said anything.

"I know someone blew me. And then...wait, was that you? Shawnie, that was great," Cory recounted. "Did we go all the way? I think we did."

Shawn didn't know what to say. Cory was ok with this? Hell, he sounded happy about it! He was acting like it was the most normal thing in the world for best friends to have sex.

"Hey, are you still with me? Hello?" Cory asked. Shawn sat up--he really wished he hadn't, he wouldn't have seen the hudge hickey he left in Cory if he hadn't--and ran a hand through his hair.

"So...you're not mad at me?" Shawn murmured. Cory looked at him strangely.

"Why would I be? I love you," Cory answered. Shawn's heart fluttered; yeah, they told each other they loved each other all the time, but he meant it _that_ way.

"Cory, I...I love you too."

"Great. Now let's go back to sleep. I wanna sleep off this hang over."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally neglecting my multichapter fic for this. Whoopsie.


End file.
